Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
With the development of information technology, the market demand of display devices which connect users to information has greatly expanded. Accordingly, a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP) has come into wide use.
If a display device is flexible, a user may fold or roll the display device to carry the display device. Thus, a screen of the display device may expand and portability thereof may increase.
Therefore, research into commercialization of display devices including flexible display panels has been recently reinforced.